Parker's Plan
by Aussiepupluvr
Summary: Parker has a secret plan. One he does not want to fail. But nothing seems to go the way he wants it to. Will Parker be able to get Bones to marry his Dad? *this is sort of a sequel to Parker's Excitement*
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_This is for all of you wonderful people who either read, reviewed, or alerted Parker's Excitement. You all totally made my day!_

_This is sort of a sequel. I hadn't planned to write one, but some of your reviews got me thinking. So I will try my hardest to not disappoint._

_(Note: While this takes place after Parker's Excitement you don't need to have read it to understand this one.)_

* * *

><p>Three weeks later...<p>

Parker had been a bouncing ball of energy ever since his Dad and Bones had told him about the new little addition. It seemed to be the only thing he could think about. But not tonight. As he sat in his room doing his Math homework his mind wandered to his friends. Most of them had either a brother or a sister, or even both. Some of those friends didn't get along with their siblings and for the life of him Parker couldn't figure out why.

His friend Matt had an older brother named Johnny who constantly teased him, but no one else was allowed to pick on Matt but Johnny. You knew while they may fight at times they still loved each other. Then there was Parkers friend Carter. He had two little sister's and he couldn't stand to be in the same room with them. He was always being mean to them and Parker had even seen him push them off their bikes before. Parker couldn't understand how you could hurt your family like that.

Parker had always wanted a sibling. Someone to play with and take care of. There was no way he would ever hurt his little sister. Maybe some day he would be like Johnny and tease her, but he would never be mean. She would know without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her with all his heart.

He looked down at his Math book with a sigh. It was his weekend to be with his Dad, but he couldn't call Booth to have him pick him up till his homework was done. Parker only had three problems done, and seven more to go. Normally he could have had them done in fifteen minutes, but his mind would not stay on the book. So far he had been sitting there for half an hour.

"Man I'm never going to get this done." He groaned and dropped his head to his desk. Parker left his head where it was and thought about all the things that had happened the last few days.

* * *

><p>Bones had left for a Anthropology Conference in New York on Wednesday. Since it was Booths weekend to have Parker he was going to pick him up after school on Friday and drive to New York and meet up with Bone. Parker and Booth had planned the whole weekend with things the three of them could do when Bones wasn't in her Conference. Parker had been ecstatic. He had tried to convince his mom to let him skip a few days of school. He figured that way him, Booth and Bones could have Wednesday thru Sunday to do stuff. His mom wouldn't go for it. Parker had even said that Bones could teach him most of the things he needed to know just by going to the museums. All he got for his pleading was a 'sorry dear, you're going to school'. Not that it mattered in the end anyway.<p>

Thursday morning Parker was once again in high heaven. He was telling Matt for the umpteenth time what his weekend was going to be like. They were at recess, Parker and Matt sat on the swings with their feet dangling back and forth. That was until Dylan showed up.

"Hey Parker Brat. Don't you have anything else to talk about? You're starting to sound like a broken record." Dylan was right behind Parker and as he spoke Parker stood up and turned around, leaving the swing between them.

"If you don't like what I have to say don't listen you big jerk." While they were the same age Dylan was at least a head taller and 20 pound heaver. Not that that scared Parker in anyway, but Matt certainly didn't like the odds if it came down to fist's being thrown.

"Come on Parks, lets go talk some where else." Matt said as he grabbed Parker's sleeve trying to pull him away.

"Yeah Parks, go with you little friend. Why don't you talk some more about your Dad and his stupid girlfriend and that stupid baby."

Parker's face turned bright red with anger. "Don't you call Bone stupid! She's the smartest person on the planet, you moron."

"Oh yeah! Well then why did she get pregnant when she wasn't married then huh? That's not very smart is it?"

"You shut up! Stop talking about stuff you know nothing about." Parker was furious and he curled his hands into fist's. How dare Dylan talk about Bones like that. There was no way anyone was going to call Bone or his baby sister stupid. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Come to think about it, it's not your lady friend whose the stupid one. It's your Dad. That's the second kid he's going to have without being married. Isn't it, Parker?" Dylan said this with a mocking smile and a gloating tone of voice. Parker couldn't take it any more. It wasn't so much what Dylan said but what he had implied.

Parker pushed the swing out of his way with one hand and swung at Dylan's face with the other. Dylan was not expecting this and staggered back a step, but came right back with his own punch. Matt didn't want to get in the middle of a fight, but he also didn't want Parker to get hurt. By the time he started yelling for a Teacher, Parker and Dylan were both on the ground neither getting the upper hand. A crowd of students had gathered by the time the Teacher's had broken up the fight and both boys were escorted to the Principals office.

* * *

><p>That had been the official end to his weekend. No amount of explaining or pleading or shouting, not that that had ever worked in the past but hey it was worth a try, had worked. His Mom didn't even want to let him spend the weekend with Booth after this little incident. But she had plans already made and couldn't change them to include Parker. So reluctantly she agreed to let Parker stay with Booth. With one condition. No going to New York. Something that Booth had totally agreed with, much to Parkers disappointment. So instead him and Booth would spend their weekend at Booths apartment. Doing who knows what. 'Probably spending it in my room,' he thought.<p>

As Parker sat up and finished his Math assignment he wondered how mad his Dad was going to be. He hadn't had the chance to see him, just over heard him talking with his mom on the phone. They both had been so excited to spend time together with Bones. Parker had started to think of it like a first time mini family vacation. And now he had ruined it.

'Oh boy, I am in so much trouble.'

* * *

><p>The ride from his Moms house to his Dads apartment was made in complete silence. Silence was something that for the last few weeks had become a foreign concept. Though he still hadn't got rid of his wiggling. This time it wasn't in excitement but in anticipation of the unknown. After Booth parked the SUV they got out and headed upstairs. Still in silence. It wasn't until they got into the apartment that Booth spoke.<p>

"Go sit on the couch. You want want anything to drink?" Booth asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Juice please." Parker replied and he curled up in the corner of the couch, trying to make himself as small as possible. His dad returned handing him the juice and sat down in the middle of the couch. They sat for awhile just sipping on their drinks until Booth spoke.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything that happened yesterday."

And so Parker began his story, not leaving one word or detail out. He even explained how he was feeling and what he had been thinking as it happened. After he finished he lowered his head and they sat in silence again. Finally Booth took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You know that your not suppose to fight."

"I know."

"What you did wasn't exactly wrong Parker."

Parker's head flew up and he looked at his dad in confusion, "What?"

"Standing up for what you believe isn't wrong. It's they way you handled it that was wrong."

"Oh. So I should have walked away." Parker once again lowered his head.

"I can't answer that bud. Maybe you should have. Or maybe you should have told a teacher. I don't know. But what I do know is that you can not go around hitting people because they say something you don't like."

"I know. And I'm so sorry dad. It wont happen again. I promise." He looked at his dad as he said this.

"I know Parks. Come here." Parker was a little to big to sit in his dads lap but neither cared. The Booth boys were content to cuddle on the couch together all evening long.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what did you think? I love writing Parker but I'm a little nervous to write Booth. Don't want to write him wrong. Next chapter will be about the boy's weekend and they talk about babies! Thanks so much for reading!<em>


	2. Parker & Booth

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Just a little note:_

_You all Rock!_

_I can't believe how many people read this._

_Thank you all so much for reading and alerting!_

* * *

><p>Parker laid in bed starring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Him and his dad had stayed up till almost ten watching a movie before Booth sent him to get ready for the night. Parker was thinking about what the weekend was going to be like. He had asked Booth what his punishment was going to be, and all his dad said was that they would talk about it in the morning. Parker could think of a list of punishments that were a mile long that his dad could come up with. Most Parker would automatically agree would be fair. Not being able to go to New York and see Bones was the worst of all though, and that was already happening. So no matter what Booth picked Parker would endure it. Because nothing could make him feel worse then he was.<p>

Parker decided that worrying about what tomorrow would bring wouldn't do anything to make him feel better. With a heavy sigh he tried to think about something else. School was definitely not something that would be a good thing to think about. He was lucky his mom had talked the Principle out of suspending him for a few days. He had after all thrown the first punch. Now he was just stuck with detention after school all next week. 'Oh well, better then the alternative,' he thought. 'Okay new subject.' Baseball didn't work either. His mom had said no baseball till detention was over. 'Come on, there has to be something good to think about.' Suddenly Bones popped into his mind. At first a sad feeling washed over him. If he hadn't got in trouble they would all be in New York. 'Gah! New York is something else I don't want to think about.' But Bones wouldn't leave his mind. As he laid there a smile came to his face. He pictured the last time he saw her. She was sitting on the couch with him on one side and his dad on the other. They had watched a comedy only Booth had understood, but Bones and him had laughed along, even if it was only because of Booth's laughter. Then he thought about how he was going to be a big brother. And with that thought he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Parker was woken by the smell of eggs and bacon. He got out of bed and wandered into the kitchen. "Morning Dad."<p>

"Mornin' bud. Dig in." Booth said as he sat a plate on the table in front of Parker. "Milk or Juice?"

"Milk please." Parker replied as he started to eat. They ate their breakfast and washed their dishes in silence. Once everything was put away they sat back down at the table. "So, what did you decide as my punishment?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you think it should be." Booth was having a hard time not laughing. Parker's mouth dropped open and he looked so confused to why he wasn't sending him to his room or handing him a list of things he couldn't do.

"Huh?"

"Look Parker, you did the wrong thing for the right reason. I think your punishing your self more then I ever could. Plus you have detention all next week and no baseball. And well, this weekends not going to be anything like we planned."

"Yeah, I know." Parker stared at the table for a good minute before he spoke again. "Hey dad can I ask you something?"

"Of course Parks, what is it?" Booth had seen a multitude of emotions run across Parkers face so he had waited. Knowing that Parker would come to a decision sooner or later.

"I was thinking about stuff last night. Well I've been thinking about a lot of stuff the last few weeks actually. And I was kind of wondering about the baby."

"What exactly were you wondering?"

"Well, what do you want it to be? A girl or a boy?" Parker's eyes had lit up and he had a smile on his face. The first one Booth had seen since he had picked him up last night.

"I don't know. As long as it's healthy it really doesn't matter." Booth said with a smile of his own.

"Oh come on dad! You have to have an opinion."

"What do you want Parker? A brother or a sister?" Parker knew his dad was turning the question back onto him but Parker didn't mind. He'd get his dad to answer one way or another.

"Well as I told some of the kids in school, a brother would be neat, I could teach him how to play catch and swim and fish. But, I can do all that with a sister too. And if it is a girl, I can have an excuse to be all overprotective. Like you are with Bones. Plus if it's a girl I'll have to be overprotective."

"And why may that be?" Booth smiled and couldn't believe Parker had said all that in one breath. 'He must have really thought about this long and hard. And am I that overprotective?'

"Because if it is a girl she's going to look just like Bones. She's going to be the prettiest girl there is. Well besides Bones that is." Parker said this with so much conviction Booth couldn't help but nod his head and agree with his son. "Come on dad, please. Tell me what you want."

"Alright, alright. I guess I'm hoping for a little girl too." He said with a content smile.

"Yes!" Parker screamed as he jumped off his chair. Booth laughed as Parker danced around the kitchen.

"Now Parker don't say anything to Bones okay."

"Why not?" Parker asked as he sat back down.

"You know Bones. She'll go all squinty and go into a long conversation about how there's a fifty-fifty chance of the baby being a boy or a girl." Booth sighed and looked at Parker to see if he had understood what he was trying to say.

"So you mean she doesn't want to guess what the babies going to be?"

"Exactly. Bones isn't the guessing type." They both smiled at each other and then sat in silence till Parker spoke up again.

"Hey I know what we can call the baby. Baby Bones! That way Bones wont go all squinty, and we can still call the baby a girl. It'll be our way of calling her a mini Bones!" Parker had the happiest look on his face that Booth had ever seen. He smiled back as he replied,

"Sure Parks. That will work perfect."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day they spent inside watching movies. Mainly because of Parkers no baseball rule. Sunday continued the same way but Parker was fine with that. As it got time for Parker to get ready for bed he curled up on the couch with Booth.<p>

"Hey dad. Are you made at me?" To say Booth was shocked was an understatement. Parker had been his normal ball of energy since their talk Saturday morning. He couldn't figure out where this thinking had come from.

"No buddy, I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?" Booth said in a gentle voice, trying to get Parker to open up. Parker sat quietly for a minute figuring out how to say what was on his mind.

"It's just that I ruined our trip with Bones. And I know how much you didn't want her to go by herself. And that's the main reason we were going to go too." Parker had fidgeted with his hands and had not looked up once. Booth sighed as he tried to find a way to answer his son.

"Look Parks. Your right I didn't want Bones to go alone. But that was me being all overprotective. The only way she agreed to let me come was because of you."

"What?"

"Yeah. And I quote, 'Booth I'm a big girl now, have been for some time. I don't need you to follow my every step. But if Parker wants to come okay. But only if Parker comes too.' So see, she didn't want me to go. You were my in, so to speak."

"I can so see Bones saying that." Parker laughed as he imagined the look on Bones' face as she laid into his dad. "You do want to be with her, right dad?"

Booth could tell that the tone of questioning had drastically changed even though Parker had tried to keep his voice light. "Yes Parker I do want to be with her."

"Like the kind of being with her forever?" Parker wanted to know exactly what his dads feelings were. He knew his dad loved Bones. But his plan wouldn't work if his dad wasn't on the same page. Parker began to get worried when his dad just sat there starring straight ahead. Finally Booth spoke.

"Yeah Parker. The kind of being with her forever." Parker was nervous to ask his next question. While his dad had answered him he seemed to be a million miles away.

"Dad?" Parker asked in a soft voice so as to not startle his dad.

"Yeah Parks." His dad had seemed to come a little closer to earth so Parker decided to ask his question.

"Would you want to marry Bones?"

Booth was shocked by the question. 'Would he want to marry Bones? Well duh, of course he would want to marry her. But she wasn't the kind that believed in marriage.'

"Dad?" Parker's voice brought him out of his own thinking. He looked right at Parker as he answered.

"Oh I'm sorry bud. And the answer to your question is yes. I would marry Bones in a heart beat. But we both know how she feels about that topic."

"I know. But if for some reason she changed her mind and she wanted to marry you. You'd say yes?"

"Like I just said, in a heart beat. Now enough about Bones and marriage, that's not something that's likely to happen. All you need to know Parker is that me and Bones love each other. We're in this for the long haul. Okay buddy?"

"Yeah okay."

"Alright then, it's past your bed time, go get your PJ's on and get your teeth brushed."

* * *

><p>After Booth had tucked him in and wished him a good night Parker once again laid awake. Only this time he wasn't trying to find something to think about. He wasn't only thinking, he was planing. 'So dad would want to marry Bones. I knew it. Now I just have to spend enough time with Bones to convince her that it's the best thing. First thing I got to do is stop getting in trouble. This weekend would have been a perfect time to start. Oh well, what's done is done. At least I got dad on my side. Even if he doesn't know what's going on.' And with thoughts of how to get Bones to marry his dad he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next up, Parker spends time with Bones! Though if I thought I was nervous writing Booth, I'm down right terrified to write Bones! It may take me a few days to get the next one up. Just because I've never attempted to write Brennan before, and I want to get it right.<em>

_Oh and if you'd like, tell me how I did with Booth. Well I guess the whole Chapter in general. Thanks again for reading :D_


	3. Parker & Bones

_Disclaimer: Not mine. All mistakes are mine though. Those I get to keep forever : )_

_I wanted to get another chapter posted sooner but life has a way of being pushy when you don't want it to. So on top of wanting to get a next chapter up for you all and not really having a lot of time to write it, I hope it wont sound rushed. I apologize for it being a short chapter._

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks later...<em>

Parker ran thru the lab yelling hello to everyone he saw. His mom rushed to keep up with him trying to get him to slow down, all the while smiling politely to the people she passed. Parker paid no attention to his mom, he knew exactly where he was going.

"Doctor Bones!" Parker exclaimed as he ran into Bones' office.

She was sitting at her desk as he came in and turned her chair to greet him. "Hello Parker." She said smiling. Parker didn't slow down until he was in Bones' lap, arms around her neck hugging her with all he had.

"Parker don't strangle her." Rebecca said breathlessly as she came to a stop just inside the door.

"Don't worry Rebecca, he's fine." Bones said still hugging Parker back. "Come sit down. Do you have a minute?"

"Oh no that's okay, I really need to get going. But is it really okay that I leave Parker here with you? I don't want to just drop him off and run. Seeley was suppose to pick him up, as you know, but then that meeting this morning came up and,"

"Rebecca. It's okay, honest. I don't mind Parker being here at all. Besides Booths meeting should be done soon anyway." Bones had interrupted Rebecca trying to calm the flustered women. Parker had finally let go of his death grip but was still siting on Bones' lap.

"Sorry, it's just with so much going on, Seeley not being able to pick Parker up was not something I had planned on." She looked so frazzled that Bones didn't know what to say, so she just smiled sympathetically. "So Temperance, how far along are you now?" Rebecca asked not wanting to drop her son off in Bones' lap, literally in this case, and run. Besides she genuinely like Bones and was also glad that Seeley had found someone that wanted to be with him.

"I'm twelve weeks." The smile that she had the second Parker ran into the room had not left her face. In fact it grew bigger as she said this.

"Well congratulations. Are you starting to show yet?" Not being able to tell with Parker on her lap.

"That depends on who you ask. My colleague's say that they can not tell and that other people shouldn't be able to either. If anything it's just that I may have gained a few pounds. Myself on the other hand. Yes I definitely feel like I'm showing."

Parker had stayed silent during the conversation but now spoke up with a sparkle in his eye. "Aw Bones don't worry. You'll still look pretty with a baby bump. Prettier even."

Both women in the room looked at each other with knowing looks, and while Rebecca laughed Bones thanked Parker for his kind words.

"Temperance, you're really okay with me leaving him here?" Rebecca asked one more time.

"Yes Rebecca, he's perfectly fine."

"Okay then. Well come here smart-aleck, give me a hug." Parker got off Bones' lap and went to give his mom a hug and kiss. "Now you be good for your Dad and Temperance. You hear me?"

"Yes mom I promise. I'll be a perfect angel." His mom just rolled her eye's at him, gave him a kiss on the head, thanked Bones again and left.

* * *

><p>"So what's first?" Parker asked the second his mom was gone.<p>

"I don't know, what did you have in mind?" While Bones was still not the best at reading people, even she could tell Parker had something on his mind.

"Can we sit on the couch and just talk?"

"We certainly can."

Once they were both settled on the couch, Parker pressed up to Bones' side with her arm around his shoulder and they just sat in silence till Bones spoke.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I dun know." Parker mumbled with a shrug.

"Even I can see you have something on your mind. Is there something you wish to ask me? Or would you rather ask Booth when he gets here?"

"No. Not dad." Parker took a deep breath before continuing. "I kinda wanted to talk about Baby Bones."

"Baby Bones?" Bones asked in confusion.

"Yeah you know, Baby Bones." Parker replied as he placed his hand on Bones stomach.

"Oh I understand now. That is what you and Booth decided to call the fetus." Bones said with a knowing smile.

"Um, yeah, well we couldn't just call her an It. And dad said you wouldn't want us to call her a boy or a girl either, so that's why we came up with Baby Bones." Parker ended his statement with a very proud look on his face.

"You do realize you called the fetus a 'her' the whole time right?" Bones tried to keep her face straight and not smile.

"Um, no I didn't. Oh yeah I did, didn't I?" Parker had the deer in the headlight look on his face. "Well you see Bones, me and dad talked and he didn't want me to say anything to you, so you can't tell him we talked about this, okay?" Parker looked up at Bones with pleading eyes.

"I promise this conversation will stay between you and I."

"Okay, you see me and dad were talking about how we both would like the baby to be a little girl and how if we started to call the baby a girl, you'd go all squinty and say how there's a fifty-fifty chance of the baby being a girl or a boy."

"Well there is a fifty-fifty chance,"

"Bones! See that's the point. Now tell me the truth. Every time me or dad would call the baby a girl you'd do that wouldn't you?"

"Not every time."

"Bones."

"Well maybe."

"See. So would you mind me and dad calling the baby, Baby Bones? You don't have to, but us guys need to have a name for our baby." As Bones looked at Parker he had a look on his face she couldn't identify. She thought that if she said no he may cry, and she would never do that to him.

"Yes Parker that would be perfectly appropriate. And I don't mind at all."

"Yeah. Thanks Bones, you're the best." Parker said giving her a hug. With her returning the hug he kept his arms around her as he asked his next few questions. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything you would like to Parker."

"The other day, well it was the same weekend me and dad talked about the name for Baby Bones actually, we talked about something else too."

"What is it you would like to ask me?"

"Well, do you love my dad?" Parker decided not to dance around the subject. His dad had told him once before to just rip the bandaid off. He figured this was a situation that needed it. Plus he needed to know Bones' exact feelings if he was going to continue his plan. He looked up so he could see her face.

Bones seemed to have the same reaction as his dad, because she stared off into nowhere's land before answering his question. "Yes. Yes Parker I do love your dad." She replied with a content smile on her face.

"And you want to be with him?"

"I believe that is why we are all going to go and look for an appropriate living space. Somewhere with enough room for myself, Booth, you and the baby." Bones said a little confused.

"No Bones, well yes, I know that, but I meant the kind of wanting to be with him forever, with him."

"Oh I see." Bones once again got that far off look but Parker knew better then to interrupt her train of thought. His dad, sure. Bones, no way. Finally she answered. "I have been giving this question a lot of thought the last few weeks myself Parker, and I believe that I can give you an honest answer." Bones looked down into Parker's eyes and smiled. "The answer is yes. I do love Booth and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Yes!" Parker still had not let go of Bones but with this news he tightened his hold. 'Maybe my plan will work out better than I thought,' he thought to himself as Bones laughed and tightened her arms around him also. "I love you Bones." Parker whispered into her shoulder.

"I love you too Parker." Bones whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well okay, that turned out longer then I thought it would. Yes I know it's pretty much the same conversation that he had with Booth, but he had to find out if Bones felt the same way right? So please, please, please, let me know how I did with Bones' reaction. I tried to get her in character as much as possible. If it's atrocious any and all suggestions would be so welcome!<em>

_Thank you all so much for reading :D Next chapter, house hunting, Booth style! What do you think? Think Bones will agree with Booth's tastes and visa versa?_


	4. House Hunting

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Mistakes are though._

_Thank you to all that reviewed! It gave me a lot to think about, and because of that I wasn't sure which way to go with this. So hopefully you all will like the way it goes._

* * *

><p>Parker was bored. B-O-R-E-D. Bored. There was no other way to describe what he was feeling. Not only was he bored, he was hungry. It was almost one in the afternoon. He had ate breakfast at seven this morning. He sat on the front step of the latest house him, his dad, and Bones were looking at. They has seen three houses already and at the moment dad and Bones were driving the realtor crazy with what they considered a conversation. Everyone else would call it arguing. All the houses they had looked at were great but there was always something that just didn't seem right. He himself didn't really like this house. It was located in a way to fancy neighborhood for his liking. Sure the house itself was great. Had everything you could possibly want. He just didn't like the feeling he got when he looked around the block. Everything was perfect. Everything looked the same. Even the houses were built the same. Everything seemed to have a perfect spot and nothing was out of place. While he liked things to be neat in his room, this was just going to far. No chalk drawing on any of the driveways, no soccer balls in the yards, he didn't even see any basket ball hoops. Something told him this was not a kid friendly area.<p>

"So bud, what do you think?" Booth said as he sat down next to Parker. "It's got a huge back yard, a swimming pool, your room would be twice the size of the one you have in my apartment now."

"Yeah, it's nice." Parker said without looking at his dad. He kept looking down the street, hoping that some sign that kids lived here would magically appear.

"Well you know," Booth started to say something when the realtor called him from the inside. "Hold on a minute okay Parks."

"No problem dad." Parker replied as his dad got up. Not a minute later someone sat down next to him again. Only this time it was Bones. She just stared at him till he couldn't stand it any more.

"Yes Bones?" Parker asked looking at her in confusion. She continued to look at him for a moment then spoke.

"You do not like the neighborhood, do you?" Parker was shocked. He had expected his dad to figure that one out, not Bones.

"No, I don't. The house is great, but I just don't feel like I fit in around here. And all I'm doing is sitting here." He looked at her hoping she understood what he meant and not get offended. Instead she slid over to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Parker, I don't really like the neighborhood either." She said in whisper.

"You don't!" He said as he looked up at her. She had a smile on her face as she replied.

"No. While it is defiantly in the price range of what I can afford, I too do not like the... well I do not know exactly how to describe it." She had the frown she wore when she was trying to figure something out.

"You don't like the feeling it gives you, do you?" Parker asked.

"Exactly, I do not like the feeling of it." She once again smiled down at him as Booth walked out the front door.

"Okay kids lets get out of here and get some lunch."

"Yes. Finally. I'm starving, where can we go?" Parker said as he jumped down the eight pairs of stairs.

"Anywhere you want to Park." Booth held out his hand to help Bones up as he continued, "Miss fancy talker in there is going to set up another house for us to look at while we eat. She said she should have something ready by two-thirty."

"Can we go somewhere that has salad, and hamburgers, and ice cream and pie, and,"

"Parker." His dad stopped him mid speech, "Why don't we just go to the Diner."

"Sure, that'll work." He said as he ran for the car. "Come on guy's I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>As Parker sat slurping up the last of his shake he listened to his dad and Bones. He always loved spending time with his dad. His dad was the best dad you could ever ask for, there was no one better. And then there was Bones. Parker loved his mom, there was no denying that, but when ever he thought of his mom and dad he had never been able to picture them together. But Bones was different. Ever since the first time he met her and got to spend time with her there was just something about her that was different. Not just because he thought she was the smartest person on the planet, but from the way his dad acted. Parker couldn't explain it, probably would never be able to, but there was always something. The little looks, the little hand gestures, the little touches. They were always there. But now that they were together they were more pronounced. Oh sure they weren't doing the whole love-y dove-y scene, that just wasn't who they were, but when you looked at them you knew for a fact they were a couple. And Parker couldn't have been more pleased. His dad deserved someone like Bones. Parker couldn't think of anyone better, because Bones <em>was<em> the best. He had hoped that house hunting wouldn't have been so difficult. It seemed the more places they went the more Parker's plan may have to take a backseat. Parker was in the middle of licking as much of the shake out of the glass as he could reach when his dad hung up the phone.

"Okay the realtor has a house for us to look at. Let's head out."

"How many more we going to look at today Dad?" Parker asked after they had paid and they were walking to the car.

"As many as it takes Bud. We talked about that last night remember?" Booth said as he held the passenger door open for Bones.

"Oh yeah, I remember." As his dad got in and started the car Parker thought back to the dinner conversation the night before, and realized this was probably, okay fine, mostly his fault.

* * *

><p>"Should we buy a house, or should we build a house?" Bones asked.<p>

"Well building one would mean we could have it exactly how we want it, but who knows how long before it would be done. We want to be moved in and settled before the baby comes right? Building would not give us that reassurance."

"True, but if you find the right contractor then we should not have that problem."

"Do you realize how much more it would cost to build a house in the time line we have?"

"Money is not the issue here Booth. Between what the FBI pay's you and what I get paid at the Jeffersonian and don't forget my profits from my Books we have enough to,"

"Okay Bones, look we're not going to get into that conversation in front of Parker, alright?"

"Why not? Is he not old enough to understand the concept of how to manage money?"

"Yes but, Bones we're talking about house's right now, okay, lets focus on that."

"Fine." Bones said with a sigh, clearly still confused but willing to let it drop for now. "I do understand your concern about having enough time to build a house and having the proper time to adjust to living there before the baby comes. But I also like the idea of having a house specifically the way we would want it."

At this point they both fell silent just staring at each other deep in thought. Parker had just stared at them, his head bouncing back and forth as they had spoke.

"Dad, Bones." They looked at him as he talked. "Why don't we just look at house's till we find one we all like? Find one big enough for everyone, for the moment, and then a couple of years down the road, you two can argue about what kind of house you want to build. 'Cause you know that it's going to take as long to find a house as it would to come up with a design you would want anyway."

Booth and Bones just stared at him then each other. Finally Booth looked at Parker.

"When did you get to be so smart?" He said with a grin on his face.

"I've always been this smart dad." Parker grinned right back. Bones stood up from the table as she grabbed some dishes.

"Actually Booth I was thinking the same thing. Parker just said it first."

"Yeah okay Bones, I know you're smarter than me, that's not a new concept."

"Only in certain areas Booth." She said as she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Parker came out of his thought's as the car came to a stop. He looked out the passenger window to the house with a for sale sign in the yard. It was an older brick house, but not run down by any means. One very large Maple tree sat off to the left side of the yard. From what Parker could see there was two or three more in the back yard too. The house was two stories with a two car garage. It had a basket ball hoop on the outside of the driveway. As Parker got out of the car he looked down the street. All the houses had a similar look but each one was unique. They all looked to have been built around the same time since each one had trees around the same hight. Parker took a closer look at the surrounding houses and something popped out at him and a smile came to his face. Not every one, but a lot of them had some kind of sign that this was a definite kid friendly zone. Soccer balls, basket balls, hockey nets, baseball mitts, chalk drawings. The whole works. Parker looked back at the house then at his dad and Bones talking to the realtor in the driveway. He over heard her say that there was a basement and an attic over the garage, and a pool in the back yard. Parker's smile grew even more. At this point he could have cared less about there being a swimming pool. He could care less about what the inside looked like, because when he looked at the house and his dad and Bones, he felt a calm feeling come over him. He could picture playing ball with his dad, reading books with Bones, and teaching his little sister how to walk in this very front yard. He saw Bones look over at him with a small smile on her face. He smiled back at her as he thought to himself, 'Yep we're home. We're home baby bones, our families home.'<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: I was only going to have this story be two or three chapter's but apparently it had a 'plan' of it's own :D Now that Parker know's how both Booth and Bones feel and now that they'll have a house, he can put his plan to work!<em>

_Let me know what you thought! Hopefully it wasn't to scatter brained, if it was that's what I get for writing at midnight. Thank again for reading!_


	5. Questions & Thoughts

_Disclaimer: Not mine. The only thing I own is a puppy who would rather go for walks then let me write. Ugh, it's a good thing they're cute!_

_I wanted all of you awesome people who are reading this story to know that it may be a while before my next chapter. I'm going on vacation and I haven't decided if I'm taking my computer or not. If I do and I have time I will try to get something posted. I hope to get one more chapter up before I go, but we'll see. So basically if you don't see one in the next few days, look for the next chapter around July 15._

_(I don't recall if the show ever said how often Booth gets to have Parker. If it did I truly apologize. A friend of mine gets his kids once a months for the whole weekend, Friday night thru Monday morning, so for the story that's the time line I used.)_

_Now on to the story..._

* * *

><p><em>Eight weeks later...<em>

It had taken over two months to sell both Booth's and Bones' apartments and sign the paper's to the new house, but it was now done. The new house was filled to the top with boxes from both places and no one knew exactly where to start. The hardest part was figuring out what was staying and what was going. Putting two apartment's into one house meant you had double of everything. Every box was labeled accordingly to what was in it, and if it was something that got used on a regular basis. That way they could easily get to the box and put them away first.

It was about eleven in the morning on Saturday and Parker sat at the kitchen table and unwrapped glasses as Bones put them in the cupboards. Booth had been called into a budget meeting, something the FBI considered an emergency, and what Booth thought could wait till Monday. His Boss disagreed. So Parker and Bones were left to unpack alone. Not that Parker minded, he liked having time with just Bones.

She was now twenty weeks along and left no doubt that she was pregnant. Last night Parker had just sat and stared at Bones' belly imagining what his little sister was going to look like. He had laughed at his dad as he would jump and run for anything Bones wanted. Never letting her do anything for herself. Of course she would argue and he would stare her down until she complied. When Booth would leave to get what Bones wanted she would look at Parker and wink. That was one reason Parker loved Bones. She knew exactly how to handle his dad.

"Bones when do you get to find out if the babies a girl?" Parker asked as he unwrapped another glass.

"I have an appointment with my doctor this week." She said as she took the glass he handed her.

"Really? Sweet!"

"But I want you to know that we're not going to find out what it is." She said as she sat down across from him.

"What? Why not?" Parker exclaimed. So many emotions flashed thru his head he didn't know which one to choose.

"Well, me and your dad talked it over and we decided that we want it to be a surprise." Bones tried to say this in as gentle a voice as possible, knowing Parker had wanted to know what gender the child was. "I know you wanted to know."

Parker had lowered his head and studied the table as he thought about what he had been told. "Yeah, I guess it would be neat for it to be a surprise. I just kinda wanted to see what she looked like is all."

Bones smiled as she reached a crossed the table and held his hand. "Well just because we don't want to know the gender does not mean we can't have the doctor print pictures of the ultrasound."

Parker's head whipped up, "Really?" He asked as a smile came back to his face.

"Really." Bones replied as she smiled and squeezed his hand before she stood up to put more glasses away. Parker reached for a new box that had plates in it and started to unwrap those. He wanted to get his plan started but he didn't know how to. He knew as well as his dad that you couldn't rush Bones into doing anything. So he had to be very careful in how he asked his questions.

"Hey Bones, I got a question, but I don't know how to ask it."

Bones could tell Parker was very nervous about what ever was on his mind so she once again sat at the table, this time next to him. "I find the easiest way to ask something is to come right out and say it."

Parker laughed, "Easier said than done Bones."

"What?" Bones asked confused.

"Never mind." Parker sighed heavily before he tried to find a way to ask his question. Bones sat patiently waiting. "When the babies born it's going to call you mom."

Bones rose her eyebrows as she replied, "The baby wont be able to talk until about a year old if not more Parker."

"I know that Bones. What I meant was that when the babies old enough, it'll call you mom, and dad, dad." Parker had not taken his eye's off the table. Bones was so confused and could not understand where Parker was going with this line of thought.

"Well yes the child will. Parker, I do not understand what you're trying to say?" Bones leaned down so that she could catch Parker's eye. He looked up at her with a look of sadness.

"I'll just confuse her." He said this with so much sadness and guilt in his voice Bones wanted nothing more than to gather him in her arms and hold him. But confusion won out.

"What?"

"I call dad, dad, but I call you Bones. She'll get confused as to why her brother's calling her mom, Bones. Wont she?"

The lightbulb finally clicked on, "Oh Parker."

Parker didn't let her get any further than that. "My friend Tommy's got a stepmom and she had a baby not to long ago. He's allowed to call her mom, so his little brother wont get confused. But our baby will, cause you're not my mom or stepmom, so I can't call you mom." He had tears in his eyes as he said this. Bones looked like she wanted to cry too.

"Parker." But once again she didn't get any further than his name, as Booth came thru the front door.

"Hey kid's, Dad's home! Whose hungry? My treat to anywhere you want to go." He announced as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped as he felt the tension in the air. "Everything okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yep, we're good, we were just talking about how you're going to keep what the baby is a secret, but Bones said I could still see pictures of her." Parker's face lit up at the thought of seeing picture's of his baby sister.

"You bet bud. Now go find your shoes, I'm starving." Booth said as he ruffled Parker's hair.

Booth took Parker's seat after he had ran out of the kitchen. Bones had not moved since Booth had first spoke upon arriving home. "Bones, you okay? Is the baby okay?" Booth asked concerned as he place one hand on the one she had on the table and the other he placed on her stomach. She hadn't acknowledged his presence at all until he touched her. She gave just the slightest of a shudder as she replied,

"No, no I am fine. As is the baby."

"Then what's wrong? You're not one for staring off into space."

"I'm sorry. Just thinking about something Parker said." Bones finally looked up at Booth and slightly smiled. "So how was your meeting?"

Booth smiled back, "Nice way to change the subject Bones. I'll tell you all about it at lunch. Now do you want to talk about what had you so upset you didn't even say hello to me?"

"No." She smiled as she got up to find her own shoes. "It's something I need to think about for awhile myself first. Then I'll talk to you about it."

"Only if you're sure you're okay?" Booth was still a little worried as he knelt down to tie the shoes she had found.

"I'm sure. And I'm also sure that I can tie my own shoe's. I know that I'm showing but I am still able to see my own feet Booth." She told him in an exasperated voice.

"Humor me." Booth said without even looking up.

"Don't turn into Hodgins and we'll be just fine." Bones said with a mischievous tone. Booth looked up and replied in the same tone,

"Don't turn into Angela and we'll be just fine."

They sat there and smiled at each other until Parker's feet could be heard running down the stairs.

"Come on guy's. Where are we going to lunch dad? Can we have Pizza? Pizza sounds good. Well, what do you want Bones? What would you like today? You pick." Parker said all in one breath as he ran into the kitchen. Bones just continued to smile at Booth as she replied,

"Pizza sounds just fine with me. What do you think Booth?"

"Pizza it is. Let's go."

As they rode to the pizza place Parker sat wondering if what he said to Bones was the right way to have started his plan. 'What if I pushed to much to soon? What if I scared her? Maybe I should have just talked about the baby herself, and not about the whole mom issue. Darn, to late now'. Parker thought.

While Parker was having his own doubts in the backseat, Bones was having her's in the front. 'Oh Parker, I would love for you to call me Mom. But as you, yourself pointed out I'm not your mom or even your stepmom. That doesn't mean you couldn't call me mom. I certainly don't think Booth would mind, would he?' She stared out the passenger window and her hands shook a little as she thought to herself, 'would it be that bad if I married Booth? Even if it was just to ease the mind of one little boy?'

As they drove Bones thought about why she didn't believe in marriage. Then she started to think of all the things that could be different if she was to marry Booth. Just the thought of Parker calling her mom brought a smile to her face. One that stayed there the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there it is. The big wheels of Parks plan start rolling. Hope you all liked it : )<em>


	6. Booth & Bones

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Vacation was a blast, but oh my goodness! I can't say sorry enough for taking so long to get another chapter up. The saying about needing a vacation, from a vacation? So true. Took me a whole week to get back on a regular schedule again. Of course now I'm sick. Go figure. But there was no way I was going to let this story sit any longer without adding more. So I hope it doesn't sound as jumbled as it did in my head. If so I apologize. Trying to type with a migraine doesn't work all that well, but I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Four weeks later...<em>

Booth knew that there was something going on, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Parker was his normal hyper self. Asking question after question about the baby trying to find out everything he could. He had even grabbed one of the baby books off the coffee table and would read about all the things the baby would be experiencing that week. Last night Booth and Bones got the lowdown on what week twenty-four would be like.

_"Baby Bones' eyelashes will be almost full grown, and her inner ear will be completely developed, and she'll have basic control of all of her senses, her vision, even though her eyelids are still closed, smell, touch, hearing, and taste. She can even swallow. But Baby Bones' head is still large compared to her body."_

Booth had just watched as Parker sat on the couch and read the book out loud. When Parker had read the part about the baby's hearing being developed he went ecstatic. He leaned over and placed his head on Bones' belly and kept reading out of the book. Only he wasn't reading to Booth and Bones anymore. He was talking to his sister. Booth just smiled at Bones and she smiled back.

There was something different in her smile. Oh, she had been so much happier with the baby, the house, and now having Booth completely in her life, but Booth knew there was more to it. He just didn't know what and it was driving him crazy.

Parker was no help either. Every now and then he would get a far off look and smile mischievously, then go right back to what he was doing. Booth knew that look, it was the 'I'm planning something' look. He had subtly asked Parker once what he was thinking but Parker just replied with the usual 'nothing important' and that was it.

It was now Saturday afternoon and they had got back from a Doctor's appointment, Parker had been in high heaven when Bones said he could come too. They had all been able to hear the baby's heartbeat today. Parker was in complete awe in hearing the fast little _thump-thump_ and hadn't stopped smiling since. The Doctor assured them that the baby was growing at a normal rate and appeared to be healthy.

Booth stood in the kitchen putting the dishes away as Parker ran outside to play with the neighbor kids he was now friends with. Bones sat on the couch reading, but as Booth came and sat next to her he could tell she wasn't really focusing on the book.

"You okay Bones?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about the baby." She replied smiling.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe how fast her heart beat was." Booth said with a smile of his own.

"Yes. I can feel the baby move every now and then. For instance, when Parker was reading the baby book last night. It was like, she knew who it was reading to her."

Booth looked over at Bones, his eyes wide.

"What is it Booth?" Bones asked confused as to why Booth was staring at her in shocked silence.

"You called the baby a girl. I thought you weren't going to refer to the baby by a gender until he or she was born?"

"Yes well it's a little difficult with you and especially Parker keep saying her or she every other word." Bones grinned up at him. "Besides, it wont hurt the baby to call it a girl, even if it turns out to be a boy. And as you pointed out the baby shouldn't be called an 'it'. So I am perfectly fine with calling her, a she."

Booth smiled as he leaned down to give Bones a quick kiss. "So, what has Parker got up his sleeve?" He asked as he slid further down into the couch.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" Bones tried to put a confused look on her face but Booth wasn't buying it.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean. He's been all sneaky the last, well, ever since he found out about the baby. And I think you know what he's planning." Booth gave her a look that said he wasn't going to drop the subject till he got the answer he wanted. Bones took a breath before she replied.

"I do not know what he has 'up his sleeve' as you call it, but I do know something." She paused trying to think of how to express her feelings. "Parker was worried about confusing the baby."

"What?" Booth was totally lost now, he didn't know what he had expected to hear but that wasn't it.

"He was worried because the baby will call me mom, but he wont. He will call me Bones." She looked to Booth hoping that he understood and she didn't have to explain further. By the look on his face he did, something she was grateful for.

"Gotcha." Booth sighed as he rubbed his face. He was about to offer talking to Parker about it when he heard Bones whisper.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it. Not it you didn't mind."

Booth was speechless for a minute. 'Bones wants Parker to call her Mom? Parker would be in the clouds over that one.'

"Bones, look at me. If Parker wanted to call you Mom, you would be okay with that?"

Bones looked a him with a sad smile on her face, "Yes Booth I would, but it would be inappropriate. Seeing as I am not his mother or as Parker himself pointed out even his step-mom."

Booth looked out the front window and watched as Parker and three other kids played in the front yard. All of a sudden it hit him like a light bulb turning on. He knew exactly what his son was up to. "Oh that little," Booth chuckled under his breath.

"Booth?" Bones heard him whisper but didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing Bones, nothing." Booth said, the smile never leaving his face. "I'll talk to Parker, okay? See what's really going on inside that head of his. But Bones," Booth stopped and made sure she was looking right at him, "if Parker wants to, and if you want him to, I have no problem with him calling you mom."

Bones sucked in a big breath and then released it, trying to keep a huge smile from forming. She was so happy to hear Booth say that but didn't want him to know how much. At least not yet.

"Okay Bones? Is that alright?" Booth wanted to hear Bones say something, he had seen a mirage of emotions fly across her face but he couldn't pin point just one.

"Yes Booth. Talk to Parker, see what he wants first."

"Kay, I'll talk to him tonight."

As they fell silent Bones thought of reasons why she would want to change her whole belief-thought process and marry Booth. And Booth was thinking about how sneaky his son had been in his attempt to get his dad and Bones together-together. Not knowing what the other was thinking they curled up together and watched Parker play outside.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I know, no Parks in this one, but the next one will be Booth and Parker talking : ) Let me know what you thought, and thanks to all you wonderful people for reading!<em>


	7. Talking the Plan

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

><p>Booth and Parker were curled up in Parker's bed later that night. Booth had just got done reading a comic book. Being ten Parker considered himself to old to get read to, but he figured with a new baby on the way both him and his dad needed the practice.<p>

"Thanks Dad, I kinda miss you reading to me. It was nice for a change." Parker said as he leaned into his dad and wrapped his arms around him.

"No problem buddy." Booth replied as he put the book on the night stand. "Hey I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure Dad, what is it?"

"Is everything okay? You getting along with all your new friends"

"Yeah, every things fine. The kids in the neighborhood are great. Why?"

"Well, you seem to be preoccupied with something lately. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine Dad."

"So you don't have something up your sleeve?"

Parker was stunned. He didn't know what to say, he felt like he couldn't breath. 'Dad couldn't have found out, could he? No, I haven't said anything even closely related to my plan, to him in weeks. Bones could have, but she couldn't have figured out my plan. What if she did? Oh no. If she did and she told dad...'

"Park, Parks, Parker! Hey you listening to me?"

"What? Oh sorry Dad, zoned out there. What did you ask?" Parker put on a confused look that Booth just stared at.

"You know what I asked." Booth wanted to smile and hug the stuffing out of his son, but he wanted Parker to confess what he had been up to first.

"Oh, well, um, you see Dad it's like this." Parker stuttered out. 'Oh great going Parker, how are you going to explain your way out of this one.'

"All I see is you being a little sneak." Booth said trying to keep the smile from slipping out.

"Aw Dad." Parker knew he was in for it this time.

"Aw Dad, what?" This time Booth couldn't keep the humor out of his voice, no matter how hard he tried. And Parker heard it. His head flew up to look his Dad in the face and saw the small smile and laughter in his eyes.

"That's not nice Dad." Parker said as he playfully slapped Booth on the arm.

"Oh it's not is it?" Booth replied as he returned the gesture. "How is tricking Bones nice?"

"I'm not trying to trick her Dad."

"Oh? Then what are you doing?" Booth wanted to know what his son was thinking.

"I figured if I got her thinking about how nice it would be, to be a real family, then she's want to get married to you."

"And using the baby, 'being confused,' as an excuse?"

"Well that hadn't been part of my original plan, it just kinda slipped out. I haven't been able to figure out if it helped or made things worse yet." Parker had a look of complete defeat that Booth couldn't help himself.

"Oh it worked bud."

"What?" Parker sat up at looked right at his Dad. Booth laughed as he replied.

"Oh I don't know exactly what's going thru her head, but she's been thinking non-stop for the last few weeks now." Booth watched as Parker's smile lit up his whole face. "What exactly did you have planned Parker? You know Bones almost as well as I do. I know we had a talk about me and her and marriage when we talked about the baby. So what is going thru your head?" He knew his son had a plan and he wanted to know what it was.

"Well, the only plan I had was to get Bones to ask you to marry her. How I was going to do that I didn't know. I was just going to make it up as I went. But now that you know..."

"Now that I know, what? You think you can't keep going?"

"You mean I can?" Parker was in shock. 'His Dad figured out his plan, was okay with it, and wanted him to continue?'

"Sure. Like I said, you know her almost as well as I do. There is no way she'd say yes if I asked her. But you my sneaky little man have found the perfect solution. Let her think about a different life style, see if it's something she could get use to, and then if it is, well if it is then she'll ask me to marry her." Booth stopped and really though about everything he just said. He couldn't believe his ten year old son had come up with this. It was brilliant.

"I knew the only way was for her to change her mind, and you know how hard it is to do that. She has to be the one to do it. So I figured I'd just help her along a little. If that's okay with you Dad." Parker asked a little unsure, now he was wondering how his Dad really felt about all this.

"Parker you remember that talk we had, about Bones and marriage?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how I said I'd marry her in a heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"That's still true. If your little plan works and she asks me, I'll say yes before she can finnish asking." Booth smiled down at Parker as Parker wrapped his arms around him and hugged him with all his might. "Besides, if she does figure out what you're up to, it's not me she'll be mad at. It'll be you."

"Oh but Dad, you forget. She can never stay mad at me."

The Booth boys dissolved into laughter as Booth tickled Parker and Parker tried to tickle back. Both knowing that whether Parker's plan worked or not, they were a family. All four of them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow I think this was the shortest chapter yet. I'm thinking two more chapter's to go but who knows! This story kind of went in directions I didn't think it would when I started it so I guess we'll all have to wait and see : )<em>

_Thank you all so much for sticking with me. It's great to know so many of you are reading this. It makes my day to read reviews and see fav's and alert's._


	8. Bones & Remembering

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_I had a day off with no distractions! When does that ever happen? So I thought I'd write some more!_

* * *

><p><em>Eight weeks later...<em>

After Booths talk with Parker he told Bones that they had talked and everything was alright, Parker had just been a little nervous. Bones thought that was a perfectly normal reaction for a child to have, and they left it at that.

For the next few weeks Bones tried to determine what Booth was up to. He seemed to be watching her more closely, but she figured it was just his was of making sure she was alright.

She was suppose to be finishing up a report for Cam but couldn't. She couldn't stop thinking. She didn't know why what Parker had said, bothered her so much. Maybe it was just the thought of being a mother to begin with was still trying to sink in. With everything Parker had said, she started to watch other people more closely. She had never really watched other couples before. During one of Parkers Baseball games she sat in the stands and watched how other mother's and father's interacted with each other and their children.

She knew getting married to Booth because of what Parker had said was not even a reason to conceder. But she wanted to understand why so many people did get married. She thought back to all the different conversations she had with Angela. How she loved being married to Hodgins and now with the baby it made everything complete. How she wouldn't change anything for the world.

Bones knew she loved Booth. She wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Thinking about that made her mind go back to the conversation she had with Parker many months ago.

_"Do you love my dad?"_

_"Yes Parker I do love your dad."_

_"And you want to be with him? The kind of wanting to be with him forever, with him."_

_"I have been giving this question a lot of thought the last few weeks myself Parker, and I believe that I can give you an honest answer. The answer is yes. I do love Booth and I would love to spend the rest of my life with him."_

Parker had been so thrilled that day. So had Bones for that matter. She knew back then, maybe even before then, that she wanted to be with Booth forever. How they were going to have a baby that was both of theirs. The baby brought another conversation with Parker to her mind.

_"When the babies old enough, it'll call you mom, and dad, dad. But I call you Bones. She'll get confused as to why her brother's calling her mom, Bones. I'll just confuse her. My friend Tommy's got a stepmom and she had a baby not to long ago. He's allowed to call her mom, so his little brother wont get confused. But our baby will, cause you're not my mom or stepmom, so I can't call you mom."_

Parker had seemed so devastated and worried about how the baby would feel when she got older that Bones had wanted to hold him and never let go. While getting married for Parker wasn't a reason, why wasn't her baby a good enough reason? It wasn't just her baby, it was Booths too. Why couldn't she bring herself to sign a little piece of paper? Maybe because she didn't need that paper. But what about Booth? She knew how he felt on the subject. Maybe putting her name next to his wasn't so bad.

It hit her all at once. All the conversations with Parker. All his questions and looks and ideas for what they could do when the baby was born. Finding the right house. Everything came back, and the pieces fell into place, one by one.

"That little..." She whispered to herself and smiled. "That's what he had 'up his sleeve'." She wondered if Booth had known all along and quickly decided against it. He had been the same 'I'll jump up for every little thing you need Bones' since the very beginning. It wasn't till after his talk with Parker a few weeks ago that she noticed any change at all. And only then was it him watching her more closely. "So it's not that he was nervous, was it Booth. You found out and didn't tell me. Well we will just have to remedy that, wont we?" Bones smiled as she finished typing a report and waited for Booth to come pick her up. They were going out to dinner and she was now going to make it a night he wouldn't forget.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they were both dressed up and seated at a very fancy restaurant. They had finished the appetizer and the main meal had just arrived.<p>

"Booth I have a question for you." She asked never lifting her head.

"Yes Bones?" Booth knew she had something on her mind. She had been very straight forward with him ever since he had picked her up from the Jeffersonian. He just didn't know what and it was a little nerve-wracking.

"I was wondering what you had planned after the baby was born." She still had not raised her head, she just continued to eat.

Booth was speechless. He didn't know where this had come from and wasn't sure he wanted to know where it was going. "I'm, not sure what, you mean Bones?" He stuttered.

"I was thinking a spring wedding would be quite beautiful. Don't you?" Bones finally lifted her head and smiled the crooked little smile that Booth loved so much. Bones just laughed as Booths mouth literally dropped to the table.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Okay one more to go! I may even finish it today. If I do I'll definitely get it up for you all.<em>


	9. Epilogue

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue...<em>

As Booth stood there staring at Bones he thought back to that night six months ago. Over dinner they had talked about Parker and his plan. They talked about the baby. They talked about them. And they talked about a wedding. Booth had asked more times than he could count just to make sure this was what Bones really wanted. Each time she reassured him with the same answer.

"Yes Booth. I love you. I don't need it but if the world want's it, then it can have my signature next to yours."

And that was how he ended up here in a tux. Standing in front of everyone they knew. Looking at his Bones. He barely heard anything the preacher said, tuning in at the right moments so that he could say the right things at the right times. And he certainly heard the part about kissing his bride.

He looked down at everyone and saw his, 'no our kids', he corrected himself, sitting in the front row. He smiled as he watched Parker sitting next to Max. Parker was holding his precious 'baby bones', Danika Joy Booth. Her first name meant the morning star. Parker had found it in one of the baby books and had fallen in love with it. And it fit well considering she had been born at the exact time the sun had risen.

Then he looked at Max. Booth smiled and remembered nearly having a heart-attack when Danika was born. There Max was holding little Connor Seeley Booth. Even the Doctors hadn't realized there were twins. Connor had been hiding behind his sister the whole time. He was much smaller then Danika but was growing fast, and the Doctors said he should be the same size as his sister by the time they turned one. The Doctors had found that their heartbeats must have been in sync for them not to have realize there was two babies. Booth could see that everyday. If Danika was doing something Connor was right there doing the same, and visa-versa. They were in for a whole lot of headaches but Booth wouldn't have it any other way.

Parker had looked up the name Connor and found that it meant strong will. Booth smiled again thinking how strong willed he really was. Connor was just as stubborn as his mom, not that Booth would ever say that out loud. Though Bones would probably say the same about him.

As they walked down the aisle Booth could hear Parker talking to his siblings.

"Hey Dani, hey Coni, do you see mom and dad? They're coming, see them?"

Booth and Bones knelt down in front of their kids.

"Hey Parks, you did good at keeping them entertained. Thanks bud."

"Aw, dad they were fine all on their own. Weren't you guys?"

"Parker." Bones whispered.

"Yeah Bones?" Parker had to look down to see her.

"Thank you." She whispered again with a tearful smile on her face. Parker handed Danika to Max and then fell into Bones lap, arms around her neck.

"Your welcome. I love you. Mom." Parker said crying.

"I love you too Parks." Bones replied as tears ran down her face and she hugged him back.

* * *

><p>No one knew why Bones changed her mind and decided to marry Booth. Some said it was out of obligation to the babies. Others thought it was so that all the medical and insurance paper work would be easier to handle. Their friends knew it went much deeper than that. They knew that Booth and Bones loved each other, and that was all that mattered.<p>

But only Booth, Bones, and Parker knew that none of this would have happened, if it wasn't for one little boy and his plan.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Well there it is. The last chapter. Short and sweet. I can't tell you how much all of your review's meant. You all have been so great. Thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did : )<em>


End file.
